A Change
by mverreault334915
Summary: An elder of the village of Berk discovers an abandoned Changewing egg in an unusual place. She decides to befriend the dragon newly hatched dragon, with some difficulty! This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction... any constructive criticism or comments are welcomed! Let me know if I'm doing it right ;)
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes.

The world is still mostly dark, with just a hint of light stretching out from the horizon.

As much of a horizon as you can get, anyway, from a mountainous island such as Berk. Berk is my home, and has been for many years. Much longer than most of the villagers here can remember. But I, one of the esteemed elders of the village, can think back to when the Vikings first came to this rugged, unforgiving island, and got it into their thick heads to try and tame it. Those were some tough, but happy days. As they are still now, and will be for ages to come, I hope.

Life on the island has gone through some drastic changes, the most recent being our new co-habitation with the most fearsome beast on this planet – the dragon. Or should I say, dragons. Scores of them, living amongst us peacefully, excluding the few times building fires were accidentally started by a feisty young dragon trying to prove itself to its peers. Many of the dragons here don't have a family, but they roam the village freely, and are quite friendly. There are, however, a few renegades, and with one of these rather sourly dispositioned dragons is where my story begins.

Today, I think, will visit the dragon nursery, there is nothing that warms an old heart so much as seeing a baby Deadly Natter throw its first tail spike, or hearing the hungry squawks of the forever hungry Rumblehorns. When I look through the glass window, I can see the babies in their various nests being tended by the Nursery dragon, a young Bewilderbeast. I shouldn't say young; this imposingly built female is 300 years old. Young for its kind, though, which can live up to 1 000 years! In the left corner closest to me, an especially small Gronkle begins to flail about wildly, and flaps its wings rapidly in sort of panic. The Bewilderbeast, however, doesn't notice the little one's increasing distress, as she is busy sating the hungry appetites of the Rumblehorns. I'm getting concerned, and I begin to notice the Gronkle's face is turning blue! I pound on the glass window loudly, hoping the Bewilderbeast will realize something is wrong... but it turns its attention slowly to another group of hungry babies. I decide there's only one thing I can do; intervene!

I run as fast as my old legs will let me towards the door, throw it open, and manoeuvre my way through the maze of nests as quickly as possible to the left corner. I frantically scan the corner, searching for the blue face...There! Its wings are beginning to beat a little more feebly, and it is trying to cry out past whatever is blocking its throat. I rush over, and try to see what's blocking its throat. I peer a little closer, and spy an oddly shaped blue rock wedged in its throat. Quickly as I can, I reach in and grasp the object, and almost let go because it's surprisingly cold to the touch! I pull on it, and the Gronkle heaves, and out comes the object, which flies from my hand and shatters against the far wall. I soothe the Gronkle, which is whimpering sadly, and is slowly returning to a normal color. The Bewilderbeast has noticed my presence in the room, and begins a low rumble. I know I should leave, before I make it angry for intruding. Only a select few are allowed to enter the nursery, and rarely ever without first talking to the Bewilderbeast. I quickly walk out, careful not to bump anything, and quietly wish the Gronkle a happier day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I'm returning to my house, I think about the object I pulled out of the baby's mouth. '_I wonder what it was, and how it got there...'_ I think. This will be a puzzle to think about for the next few days. Suddenly, I hear a cry of 'Watch out!' and before I can turn my head toward the noise, a red winged creature whooshes over my head, knocking off my helmet and leaving me feeling a little shaky on my feet. I hear more shouts coming from the village, and I decide to see what's going on.

'I just saw it go over there, by that tree!' shouts a familiar voice. Its Hiccup, our village's chief. He and his wife, Astrid, are hovering near the tree on their trusty dragons, Toothless and Stormfly. I watch, smilingly, as a horde of excited kids scramble over one another to get to the tree first. 'If I catch it first, it's gonna be MY pet!' yells one especially enthusiastic youngster, who is practically tripping over the tiny net he's carrying. The group charges over to the tree where the creature supposedly landed, and their eager eyes scan the branches. But soon, murmurs and cries of 'Where is it?' 'I don't see the dragon!' arise from the impatient children. I see Hiccup thoughtfully studying the upper branches of the tree. Suddenly he sits straight up, his eyes widen, and he whispers something to himself before announcing, 'It's a Changewing!'

No sooner has the statement left his mouth then a brownish–red form becomes visible against the vivid green of the leaves. The dragon is quite large for one of its kind, and its gaze is narrow and unfriendly. It roars deafeningly, sending the once eager children into a frenzied dash for home. They tumble over one another, yelling for their parents, as the dragon gracefully and quickly climbs down from the tree. It stands at the base of the tree, children scattering in all directions. It crouches low, with a guarded posture, leaf-like antennae twitching rapidly, and whips its head with all 56 sharp teeth around, clearly looking for something. It suddenly freezes and looks at me, or past me, I can't tell. I gasp as I remember that Changewings can hypnotize humans! The thought quickly dissipates as it decides to charge in my direction, and I throw myself to the side to avoid its claws, which are much too sharp for my taste. I hit the ground hard and pain shoots through my right arm and hip, while the dragon continues its mad dash. I realize it's heading for the nursery. A thought crosses my mind at that instant; its highly probable that this is a female, looking for its egg... which must have been the object that unfortunate Gronkle aspirated this morning! I can't remember what I did with it when I pulled it out. I must have just thrown it to the side...

I rack my brain, trying to come up with a solution to the current dilemma. If that Changewing realizes the egg is inside the nursery, not on the roof as it appears to think now, the Bewilderbeast will become enraged and possibly destroy a few things. Meaning entire houses, of course. As the Changewing continues to violently rip tiles off the nursery roof and fling them, with surprising velocity, in random directions, I yell as loud as my worn voice will let me: 'O great chief! Its egg is in the nursery!' Toothless is the first to register what I mean. He roars, and he and Hiccup jump into action, hurtling towards the increasingly agitated Changewing. Toothless fires a blast of searing hot blue fire, just missing the Changewing. While it's distracted with this new inconvenience, Stormfly and Astrid swoop down near the window I'd been looking through earlier, and press their faces to the glass, searching for the glowing blue egg. Meanwhile, a kind villager helps me stand, and walk to a doorway, where it's safer. I realize it's been a while since there was any real danger from dragons in Berk! What an eventful day it's been so far.


End file.
